dnddomhanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 Part 1 "New Beginnings"
Session #1: 5/18/2019 '14 Dalian 2349 of the 5th Age' Recap * Sailing on the Lucky Shark ''with Allyria Kroft; Kandra, Vendrin, and Lyosinth arrived on the Ring Isle of Korma Tol on the farthest reaches of the elvish kingdom of Elbereth. * On their way to the small village of Telphin, they encountered an injured man named Captain Morrow, whom they save from two undead wolves. Investigating the wolves further, Kandra noticed a symbol depicting an outstretched hand with an eye in the palm carved into the wolves paw. * Captain Morrow lost consciousness as they arrived in Telphin, having contracted some sort of blood disease from the bite of the undead wolves. * The party arrived in Telphin to find it mostly deserted, but eventually found the whole of the village in the town hall, arguing about how to deal with the recent disappearances. The town priest of Corellon, a wood elf named Jiras, took Morrow to the temple for healing. * The party was engaged by a haughty, high elf battlemage named Loray Sirothian and the islands baron, a portly half-elf named Taran Lamoth, to investigate the source of the disappearances and the troubling appearance of the undead. * The party spent the night at the Laughing Ass inn, but during the night were awoken by the scream of a child being kidnapped by a black hooded necromancer who raised several zombies to hold them off. * Upon investigating the zombies, they realized that in life they were likely members of the Horned Alliance. A notorious criminal organization. * Upon investigating the child's house, they found the parents slaughtered in their bed. * Following the direction the necromancer had fled in, the party headed to investigate the tower on the lake, but instead of an evil power they were met by a benevolent wizard named Artinithose Harkel, and his assistant, an animated tuxedo named Tux. Harkel sent them to investigate the drop, where in millennia past, he and a group of ancient heroes imprisoned an undead abomination. He revealed that to release the creature, the cultists would need the blood of each of the heroes who helped Harkel seal it away. The descendants of whom still reside on the island. * Descending into the drop, the party found the necromancer and two cultists performing a ritual to release the creature. * Barely surviving, the party managed to defeat the cultists and their minions, saving the townsfolk. But the necromancer escaped, sparing the child. * The townsfolk were incredibly grateful to have been rescued, but haunted by their ordeal. Mirabel Greywall brought a healed Captain Morrow to meet with the now orphaned child, and it was decided he would adopt and care for the boy. * On the advice of Mirabel Greywall and the priest of Corellon, Jiras, the party transported the saved townsfolk, and Captain Morrow, to the walled city of Kormas across the island. * Arriving at Kormas, they were stopped at the gate by a guard who claimed more disappearances had occurred within the city. * They were greeted at the Baron's manor by his wife, Saria Lamoth, who led them through the magically grown manor. * Arriving outside the Baron's office, the party could hear the captain of the island's militia,Markus Wyvernjack, shouting at the baron about Loray Sirothian not being who he claims he is, and having destroyed a square mile of forest. * Meeting with the Baron they were given their reward for saving the townsfolk and were further engaged to hunt the remaining cultists down and defeat them. * After discussing strategy with Markus Wyvernjack, the party decided to head to investigate the Ruins atop Mt. Elderfey, while the captain has his men follow up a lead on the King of Beggars who may have information about the cultists and their connection to the Horned Alliance. * Delving into the ruined keep atop the mountain, the party defeated a giant spider and a group of goblins, but ultimately spared the only surviving goblin after he surrendered. * The goblin nearly killed himself hurrying away from the party after being spared, falling into a trap pit. The party decided to save his life before releasing him again. '''Notes *The party went shopping with their earnings while in Kormas. Purchasing several healing potions, a mummified goblin hand, and a vial of poison from Bip's Alchemical Implements.